


Motherhood

by Summer994



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer994/pseuds/Summer994





	Motherhood

如果世间有一个词能够用来形容岳明辉，在17岁少年李英超的眼里，这个词或许应该是motherhood。

他曾经看过那部被译为“母性光辉”的电影，剧情推进像其他任何故事一样一波三折，并毫无悬念地以无与伦比的美好结局收尾。温馨，感人，亲情的伟大被渲染得淋漓尽致，没有任何人能够有任何借口在看这样一部电影的同时在大脑皮层深处拥有肮脏堕落的隐秘想象，但——妈妈什么事情都做——电影里这样说。李英超听到这句台词，确实难以抑制地想起了他的继母，那个名叫岳明辉的男人。

如果单从表面上看，那是一个被维持得多么温和而又得体的形象啊，他的小妈。得体得正如此刻电脑屏幕上被暂停住的happy ending，也如同李英超衣柜里刚刚被清洗烘干的衣服，带着岳明辉用惯了的薰衣草洗涤剂的气味。

李英超在床上打了个滚把被子蒙到脸上，不出所料地在那里嗅到了相同的味道。很明显岳明辉在今天早上刚刚重新整理过他的床铺，包括换上新的格子纹床单和被罩，而频繁清洗这些东西的原因他们两人都心知肚明。李英超愉快地又深深呼吸了一口，回想起和岳明辉第一次见面的场景。他在父亲命他开口问候前就乖乖放低了姿态，岳岳妈妈，他喊，然后如愿以偿地看到了那人脸上一瞬间不可掩饰的惊愕表情。

实际上他身高比李英超还要高出一两公分，但那天不凑巧穿了一件粉红色的宽大卫衣以至于在四十五岁的中年男人身侧显得娇小无比。

——他的确不是个不听话的孩子。况且，岳明辉待他或许要比亲生母亲还要好，那么喊一句妈妈也并不是什么吃亏的买卖。

毕竟正如电影里所说，Mom does everything.

 

有时候李英超会想，他的有钱老爸从某种程度上来讲确实很会做生意，或者说，善于榨干身边每一个人的利用价值。 

岳明辉从踏进这个家门的第一天起就对这个名义上的儿子极尽关怀，嘘寒问暖无微不至，尽管他自己本身也是个不善于掌握生活技巧的男人。而同时，也因为他的海归研究生背景而顺理成章地成为了李英超的课后辅导。与一般家教不同的是他不仅得不到任何报酬，还要在辅导结束之后加班督促自己的学生刷牙上床睡觉。李英超正在准备高考，繁重的课业和压力让他变得很难在夜晚闭上眼睛入眠，但他没有想到岳明辉会注意到这一点，从而每晚不知疲倦地为他用伦敦腔朗读睡前故事。

“One morning a fox sees a cock. He thinks, 'This is my breakfast.’"

 

作为继母和继子来讲，他们似乎熟络得太快了。很快李英超的父亲就开始放心地把他们两个单独放在家里自己去外地出差，岳明辉穿着他柔软的棉质睡衣揽着李英超的肩膀在玄关处为他送别，在拎着行李箱的男人脸上留下一个goodbye kiss。 “我和小超在家会很好的，”他笑着露出两颗虎牙，把李英超的指尖攥在手掌中心往前推。“小超，去亲亲你爸爸。”

于是李英超就走上前去踮起脚尖，在岳明辉刚刚触碰过的同样的位置留下亲吻，嘴唇和皮肤一触即离，滚烫的触觉或是来自人体自身的体温或是他的继母烙铁一般火热的甜美唇瓣的残留。这种小小的仪式换来他父亲的喜笑颜开。“明辉，有你真好。”男人伸手压下防盗门的门把手，“你知道的，我很少有时间照顾孩子，超儿和我的关系也一直不太亲近。” 他们像任何一个和睦的三口之家一样挥手告别， 接着他那愚蠢的老爸将自己接近成年的儿子和年轻貌美的伴侣单独留在空荡荡的大房子里，满心欢喜地投向工作。

防盗门咔哒一响，李英超就振臂欢呼三声freedom随后把自己摆成大字摔进沙发里，还不忘扭着脖子回头邀请岳明辉加入他的party。“岳岳妈妈，我们来看球赛吧！” 

于是他成熟稳重性感的继母就如同二十郎当的毛头小伙子一样振奋起来，从冰箱取出一打冰啤酒，又从厨房的犄角旮旯为未成年人翻出一罐可口可乐——“和灶台放这么近？这可乐都热了！”他甩着胳膊抱怨。“谁会喝热可乐？老年人吗？”

“我爸会喝。” 小朋友愉快地补充。

他们打开电视调到CCTV5，那里正在转播一场NBA季后赛，十个他基本叫不上来名字的高大壮汉在宽阔的场地里跑来跑去，球鞋在光滑的木地板上摩擦发出吱呀的声音。李英超把自己理所当然地塞进岳明辉的胳膊下面，享受作为一个乖儿子而理应拥有的福利。最后的终场哨声吹响时某个黑人用一个漂亮的三分完成了绝杀，李英超和岳明辉一起吹响口哨，把空旷的客厅变得像电视机里的观众席一样热闹。他弯下腰去企图一使劲就把岳明辉抱起来，但却一口气没倒上来，差点闪了腰。被抱的人一边笑岔了气一边伸出手去把他的脑袋搂进怀里安抚。

很久，很久之后的一天，岳明辉在饭桌上突然提起他们曾一起看过的那场比赛。他说，和小超在一起真好。“总是那么活力满满的，让我误以为自己还很年轻。”

李英超的父亲一边埋头往嘴里塞饭菜一边回答，孩子嘛，少年不识愁滋味，真让人羡慕。而岳明辉闻言露出两颗虎牙笑了笑，冲李英超很夸张地眨了眨眼睛。

那时他们已经拥有隐秘的不为人知的欢乐与秘密，而当时的比赛是哪个队伍对哪个队伍李英超已经忘记了。但他依然清晰地记得那是一个阳光刺眼而强烈的早晨。他和自己名义上的妈妈窝在同一张小沙发里分享一份外卖的美式早餐，把重新冰镇过的啤酒和可乐喝得咕咚咕咚响。他想他实际上也并不在意球赛的结果，只是在意岳明辉在每个进球的瞬间发出的欢呼和兴奋地挽上去的睡衣袖子。那是他第一次看到温暖的棉质睡衣下面蕴藏的富有无限生命力的野性，狼头和他眼睛瞪着眼睛，并在男人锤沙发时暴起青筋。

 

他们的越轨行为发生得自然而然，你可以说一切都起源于李英超在某个夜晚大脑皮层下潜意识里催生的旖旎梦境，但谁知道呢，也许真正的起因早就从岳明辉的粉色卫衣开始命中注定。

李英超半夜十二点从梦里看不清脸的人带着哭腔的呻吟中猛然惊醒，发觉自己的下半身传来肿胀而难耐的信号。去卫生间必须经过客厅，他以为岳明辉已经睡了，但打开门却看到他就着一盏暖黄色的台灯坐在沙发上读书，一抬头眼镜就从鼻梁上滑落下来，一双眼睛温柔地不透过任何阻隔地注视着他，让他站在原地脊背上起了薄薄的一层冷汗。眼睛的主人放下手中的书对他伸出胳膊，说，做噩梦啦，小超？

就像一个坠入温柔乡的无声邀请。

李英超无法绕开沙发进入卫生间，只能带着那一脊背的汗弯腰去拥抱温柔乡，顺势跨坐在他的大腿上勾住他的脖子，用半干不干的头发去蹭岳明辉的颈窝，撒娇撒得黏黏糊糊。

他的妈妈正用两只手轻轻拍打他的后背，而李英超咬着牙悄悄地把自己挺立的欲望向前送了两公分，直到触碰到岳明辉即使瘫坐着也依旧硬挺的腹肌。小朋友一瞬间绷紧了身体，不安地观察男人的反应，岳明辉却如同毫无察觉一般继续把他抱在怀里摇啊摇，只有嘴角悄悄勾起弧度。于是李英超只好再咬着牙抬手攥住男人的手腕，把他往自己难以纾解的地方带。他平时脸皮厚得无法无天，此刻却从鼻尖到耳朵每一寸都红得快要滴血，声音闷闷地从岳明辉颈窝里传出来：

”岳岳妈妈，你帮帮我……” 

他知道那句话一出口便是某种心理建设的坍塌与坠落，因为岳明辉已经若无其事地将一只冰凉的手伸进了他柔软的格子睡裤，轻轻握住了他所有的脆弱的羞耻的情欲与爱意。那人的另一只手依旧在他从后脖子到尾椎骨的路线上轻轻拍打，嘴里甚至还哼着什么安慰性的曲子，这种柔情场面与禁忌偷食的交织快感让他的脚趾在地毯上蜷缩起来，几乎要咬着岳明辉的肩膀来控制自己不要发出声音。而男人在灭顶的快感即将淹灭他之前恰到好处地停止，在他耳边轻声说，进卧室，妈妈教你。

那是2018年冬季的某一天，外面或许在下第一场雪，或许没有。他的小妈，他的家教，他人生路上除了不称职的父亲之外唯一的引路人，牵着他的手一路悄无声息地走向同时具备蛇蝎与甜美果实的伊甸园，并将大门紧锁，钥匙丢到沉静的湖泊水底。他趴在温热的胸膛上像个笨手笨脚的孩子一样不知从何做起，而岳明辉温柔地敞开，五根细长的透着粉红的手指握住他的缓慢进入自己身体。他透过那具身体看见了吃下圣果后的美妙秘密。Motherhood这个词在这一刻再次闯进17岁少年李英超的脑海，他的小妈在一次又一次喘息着的撞击之下抬起布满纹身的胳膊圈住他向自己的方向带，一边发出奶哼一边用小虎牙磨蹭他的肩膀。宝贝儿，他贴近了小声嘟囔，再重点儿呗，妈妈好舒服。于是李英超就像发了狂的小野兽一样狠狠留下烙印，留下满屋快活的尖叫与空气。

又娇又野，又娇又野。

岳明辉后来曾无数次带着他出门买菜，熟悉的摊主友善地和他们打招呼。岳老师，这是你弟弟吗？长得真好看。他们这样说着，而岳明辉大笑着回答不是，这是我儿子，换来一阵又一阵不可思议的惊叹。

你要知道，所有的恋人都有一天会分离。

坐在餐桌旁边眨眼的岳明辉明白，如果少年有或将要拥有愁绪，那愁绪一定与他有关。但他想那并不会发生，因为妈妈总会永远和你在一起。


End file.
